


Happy Anniversary, Darling

by WhiteCrow1811



Series: Longlasting Love [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Biting, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Crossdressing Kink, Flowers, Fucking, Kissing, Licking, Love, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Panty Kink, Rough Sex, Stress Relief, Too Much Sexual Content, Wedding Dress, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrow1811/pseuds/WhiteCrow1811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Eddie's and Waylon's wedding anniversary but Eddie's had a rough day at work. He just managed to buy roses as a gift for Waylon and he feels ashamed to go home.</p>
<p>Waylon gives him the best anniversary gift Eddie's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary, Darling

"Boss! It says here on your schedule that today's you and Mr. Gluskin's anniversary!" Miles chirps up, pointing at his thick organizer. Eddie scowls.

"I know that, Walrider. Almost had to fire that idiot of a secretary for not mentioning it. Cancelled the meeting with Blaire just in time." Eddie mutters irritatingly. He woke up early in the morning to go to work and realized it was their anniversary while staring at his sleeping wife. Eddie had pulled him close for a kiss, only to have Waylon mumble his name, return the kiss, and go back to sleep. Eddie stares, pissed, at his computer screen. He could only think of getting the specially-grown roses he instructed a specific gardener to grow. It was the only thing he had been planning for months--roses.

"Blaire? That annoying tramp?" Miles smirks. Eddie throws a grin at him. "Yeah, the tramp that fucks you a lot." A pale red spreads across Miles' cheeks and nose. "Shut up."

Eddie looks at his watch, grunting at the time. "Ah, look at the time. I have to get the flowers from Hannah." He packs his things, making sure everything is in order, before handling over the dress designs and latest wedding venues to his trusted general secretary. He had two, the trustworthy one being Miles while the forgettable and useless intern that couldn't identify a pie chart and a pizza with those inch-thick gasses she wore. Sometimes Eddie wonders when Karen's nose will crack under the strain.

"You know where to put these." Eddie says, shutting down his laptop. "You can count on me, boss." Eddie zips up the bag containing his laptop and smiles at Miles. "Of course I can. You're one of my most valuable staff."

Miles smiles. "Just one of?" He teases. Eddie laughs. "Okay fine. Most valuable staff on my board."

"Thanks boss. And help me say hi to Mr. Gluskin!"

"Will do." Ah, that was Miles. Thoughtful boy he is.

Eddie greets goodbye to his colleagues and co-workers while exiting the floor and heading to the elevator. He reminds himself to give a pay-raise to Miles. Once descending to the ground floor, Eddie walks out, footsteps matching the ticking of the custom-designed glass and wood clock behind the receptionist's counter.

"Have a nice evening Mr. Gluskin, and happy second anniversary to you and Mr. Gluskin." Meredith, the receptionist says, pedicured fingernails clicking on the keyboard. "Thank you Meredith. You have a nice evening too."

The florist and her greenhouse are three blocks away. Eddie dives into his car and switches the ignition on. A pair of cats trot pass, Eddie lets them, sighing at the sight of the tabby's swollen stomach. He drives off down the street. There aren't much cars this evening and there is no traffic. When he is near the florist's, he stops. Eddie steps out, laptop in the front passenger's seat.

The smell of meat and tomatoes wafts through the evening air as families prepare for dinner, wives waiting for their husbands and children waiting for their fathers to come back home. Two children run past him, laughing while their pet Labrador barks playfully while chasing them home. Eddie smiles. He will never regret marrying Waylon even if it meant he wouldn't be able to have any children.

The flower shop haven't closed yet. Eddie walks into the tall dome, fresh smell of lilies and pansies reaching his nose. The bell above on the doorframe rings, signalling his arrival. A young woman wearing glasses and holding a grass clipper peeks her head out from behind a whole grove of sunflowers. She smiles and salutes to Eddie.

"Evenin' Mr. Gluskin! Here to pick up yer flowers for the missus?"

"Evening, Hannah. Yes, do you have them?"

"Do I have 'em?  _Do I have 'em_?! 'Course I do, gosh darn it! It's you 'n Waylon's weddin' anniversary! How can I  _not_ prepare a decen' bouquet when it's my favourite customer's order?" Hannah drawls in her Southern accent. Being Texan came as quite a perk for her profession ever since Eddie had bargained this piece of land for her greenhouse and paid all her rent for five years, the locals being nature and old 60's cowboy movie enthusiasts and all.

Eddie laughs. "Okay, okay."

"C'mere." Hannah beckons him, Eddie follows him to the large garden in the middle of the dome. There are multiple bouquets piled here, decked with cards and teddy bears. Hannah moves them away and eventually picks out a large one with a single red card tied at the stems. Eddie curses softly under his breath. Hannah hands it to him with a smug look on her face.

"You know roses have them meanings, righ'? I plan'ed the ones by the edges myself. Took me weeks ter finally get some of 'em buds."

Eddie marvels at the stunning colours. The ones by the edges are dark pink, then the next circle is pink, then light pink, then a strawberry ice cream colour crisscrossed with white, then in the middle are five white roses with blushing tips cocooning a solitary red rose in full bloom. The fragrance is delightfully fresh and not sweet and heavy. "Hannah...these are beautiful!"

"You're welcome, Mr. Gluskin," Hannah beams at Eddie, face red with pride at her artwork. "Ideas on the colours go ter you tho'-" Eddie engulfs Hannah in a brief hug before she can continue. When he lets go, Hannah chuckles, patting his shoulder. "No need to be so grateful, Mr. Gluskin. 's the least I could do af'er what you've done fer me."

Eddie rolls out a thick wad of crisp bills from his pocket, handing it to the florist. Hannah shakes her head, backing away. "No no, you've already paid so much in May, I can' let you-"

"Hannah. I insist." Eddie presses the money into her hands. He pats her linked hands. "Thank you. For your effort and everything. Waylon will  _love_ these."

"...okay then..." Hannah adjusts her glasses, blushing but with a smile. "Thanks, Mr. Gluskin. 've always bin' so kind ter me."

"Cheers, Hannah. Thank you, once again." Eddie says, heading to the door. "Oh, and remember to come next Sunday for the barbecue!" 

"I'll be there fer sure Mr. Gluskin!"

In his car, Eddie carefully places the rose bouquet beside his laptop bag. He buckles the seatbelt so they won't fall down to the car mat in case of emergency braking. He glances at his watch. It is almost seven. Excited, Eddie drives home with his present, but when he reaches their bungalow set deep on the side of a hill over watching the city, he starts to doubt. _Will these be enough,_ Eddie thinks, reverse-parking beside the fence, _for Waylon_?  _Will he like it? Shit, should've got him more than just roses, it's our wedding anniversary for Christ's sake._

The lights in their three-storey wood-and-glass house are all out, turning their bungalow into a looming shadow. Eddie frowns, worry gnawing in his chest. Once upon a time, the man would fear that his Waylon would run away from him, but now things have changed, they have come a long way and they trust each other with their lives. Eddie exits his car and walks past the fence. He takes a deep breath, bag and bouquet in his arm, before opening the front door.

It is dark, by the Prussian sky outside Eddie and all the furniture is stained deep blue. He throws the laptop on the couch and loosens his tie.

"Waylon? Darling, I'm home." Eddie calls out, roses in hand. He walks further into the living room. "Darling?"

Suddenly the stair lights flicker to life, basking the room in a warm honey yellow glow. Squinting in the sudden brightness, Eddie sees his Waylon at the top of the landing. But there's something different about him..."Waylon...?"

Then Waylon walks down. Eddie gasps in surprise. "Welcome home, Eddie." The blonde is wearing the wedding dress.  _The_ wedding dress, the most special and unique one that Eddie put on Waylon when they first met. Waylon looks as beautiful as ever in the wedding dress, blushing and rubbing his silk gloves. The silk is designed with floral patterns and symbols, they are fingerless and crisscross around Waylon's slender arms beautifully. The veil he is wearing is not covering his face, rather it flows delicately like liquid down his neck and shoulders. The bust of the dress is strapless, exposing so much of his skin, it was hand-stitched by Eddie himself when he was in pursuit of Waylon long ago. The gown trails gracefully by his wife's legs, shimmering in the dim light.

Eddie walks up, his expression dazed. He drops to his knees in front of Waylon, wrapping his hands around Waylon's bum. The blonde blushes, caressing his face lovingly. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do, darling. Darling-you look  _beautiful._ Oh...I don't deserve you." Eddie says, kissing his waist in a starving manner. "Don't say stupid things. Of course you deserve me." Waylon scolds softly, linking their gloved hands together. "Hmm...here, I got these for you...sorry, I know they're not much compared to...to yours." Eddie hands him the roses, staring expectantly at his wife.

The blonde gapes, shocked at the beautiful bouquet. He didn't even know these colours existed. They were utterly marvelous. Waylon inhales the roses' fragance, touching the delicately soft petals of the lone red rose. He opens the red wooden card. Inside, written in ink the dark colour of blood, was **Happy Anniversary, Darling.** And on the other side,  **I Love You.**

"Waylon? Do you like it? It's not much I know I should've gotten something better-" Waylon presses one gloved finger on his husband's lips before planting a sweet kiss. "I love these, thank you Eddie."

"My pleasure, darling. I'm so glad you like them, I was thinking on buying you something more expensive, like that artpiece you liked, but you don't like it when I use to much money to buy you gifts."

"Precisely." Waylon tugs Eddie up, wrapping his hands around his husband's neck, roses in one hand. Eddie lifts him so one hand is cupping his bum and the other is behind his head, guiding his wife's lips to his. "And that's one of the many things I love about you." The older man whispers.

"Eddie-" Waylon gasps before their lips touch. It is fiery and rough yet soft and sweet at the same time. Eddie forces his tongue between Waylon's lips and pries his mouth open. His tongue slides inside, dancing with his wife's. Waylon moans, hands tugging at Eddie's hair. Eddie groans before pressing Waylon up against the wall. Waylon's legs are wrapped around his husband's legs, their erections touching. Eddie slides his hand up the pale creamy skin showing from under the dress' hem. 

"My my," Eddie croons, softly teasing the sensitive skin above the silk stockings. "You like these a lot don't you, darling?" Waylon makes a noise at the back of his throat, high and desperate, leaning forward. Their hungry union is broken off when the smell of cheese wafts from the kitchen. Eddie breaks away from their kiss, sniffing. Waylon is flushed and panting, clutching his husband's tie. 

"Ah...I made dinner." Waylon says, blushing. Eddie hums, cradling his wife like a child. Waylon giggles into his gloved hand. "Soupe a l'oignon gratinée with garlic croûtons...er, kedgeree with haddock 'cause you said sea bass tasted weird, oh and I made baked Alaska." Waylon counts off his fingers as Eddie carries him to the kitchen. "Sounds delicious."

Waylon watches as his husband takes a mouthful of the soup, sigh in content, and then he starts digging into his own French onion, veil and gloves still on. "You like?" Waylon says when they finish the soup. Eddie nods, opening the lid of the pot of rice. "Let me go get some-"

"No. Stay here." Eddie says, stopping his wife. Waylon frowns, then realization dawns on him as he is lifted into his husband's arms. Before Waylon can protest, Eddie feeds his wife a spoonful of fish, egg and rice. Waylon smiles at his own cooking and at the delicate expression on Eddie's face.

"Good?" Eddie asks with a grin.

"Very. Now eat." 

When the rice is finished and they have the lingering taste of curry in their mouths, Waylon gets up to open the wine bottle he got for their special occasion. Eddie stares at his wiggling bum, his arousal eminent. He stands up quietly, walking towards his wife who is pulling out a bottle of Château Saint-Maur ready in store from the cabinet of beers and tonics. He leans across Waylon's bent figure, hands on his hips and giving his ass a rough thrust to show how hard he is. The sharp intake of breath indicates that Waylon has his complete attention.

"I just realized...I haven't had a chance to properly indulge in my present yet..." Eddie purrs huskily, he nudges away the dress' veil before nuzzling Waylon's ear and biting on his earlobe. Waylon moans, earning another sharp thrust against his clenching asshole. "But...the dessert...I..." Waylon didn't want to say he had spent three hours failing and redoing the baked Alaska. It sounds pathetic even thinking about it. Eddie kisses the skin behind his ear, sucking it until the spot turns crimson. Waylon mewls, pushing back against the thick erection in his husband's trousers. "Eddie...dessert..."

"I want you,  _now_ , Waylon." Waylon shivers when hearing his commanding tone, but turns back to gaze at Eddie with pleading eyes. Eddie's dark eyes soften. "Dessert can wait, can't it, darling? Right now the only thing I want to devour is  **you**." Eddie whispers, it is a plead, Waylon can hear it. But the way he says it...the blonde's squeezes his thighs and pushes back into Eddie's groin. _  
_

" **I want to eat you.** "

Waylon shudders and turns around, abandoning the rosé. Eddie smiles, meeting his lips, and envelops his wife with eager arms. Waylon moans, asshole pressing on the protrusion in Eddie's pants. Eddie grabs the wine bottle and crystal glass with one hand behind Waylon, the other squeezing his soft ass through the delicate silken gown. With a  _pop_ the cork shoots out, landing somewhere behind the oven. The sweet smell of fruit fills the crackling air between the two impatient lovers and only serve to fuel their want for each other even more.

Eddie strides out of the kitchen and heads up the stairs, bare feet landing quietly on the chiseled wood. Waylon moans, gloved hands tangling themselves in Eddie's hair as they kiss. Eddie kicks open their bedroom door and slams it back shut, fumbling to lock the door. The older man clambers onto the bed, careful not to hurt his wife with his weight, and pushes Waylon into the sheets, tongue swirling around his ear.

 "Ahn...Eddie..." Waylon moans, face red and body redder. Eddie bites down hard on his earlobe, placing the rosé and the crystal on the bedside table. He stares at his side, eyes greedily raking his wife's body. Waylon feels bare and naked, like his dark eyes have stripped him bare.

"Darling, you are so beautiful." Eddie says in a growling gasp, placing one hand on Waylon's chest. Waylon closes his eyes, cringing as the rough heel of Eddie's palm rubs on his hard nipple. His husband smiles deviously at his wife's response. He leans down to bite the protrusion on the bust of Waylon's dress which is his nipple, causing his wife to arch his back, crying out in pleasure. 

In a sudden move, Waylon is flipped onto his front. He gasps, turning his head to look at Eddie with pleading eyes. Eddie lowers his body onto Waylon's, nose trailing down the side of his neck before thrusting his clothed erection against the cavity between his ass cheeks. Waylon grits his teeth and whimpers, knees shaking. He is overridden with lust, body quaking and begging for warmth and release. Eddie catches the zipper between his teeth and pulls downwards, exposing Waylon's creamy back. A hand slithers down the opening at his side and touches his nipple before rolling it. Waylon cries out, arching his back.

"Hnn...ah! Ah-h! Ed-Eddie!" The blonde cries, "Pl-please-"  _Hurry,_ he wants to say, but Eddie has already sank his teeth into his back, fingers elongating his erect nipple. Waylon lets loose a breathless sob at the excruciating mix of pleasure and pain. He is used to his husband marking him like this, his body is covered with bite scars from when they had made love. Unintentionally, Waylon thrusts into the bed below, aching for some form of friction.

Eddie licks the blood from his mark lovingly, swirling the tip of his tongue on the now immensely sensitive and tender skin in the middle of the teeth wounds. Waylon gasps and writhes beneath his husband, rutting into the bed. The dress--now crumpled and in a silky mess from their hot foreplay--is cold against Waylon's flaming flesh. Especially the tight and flimsy underwear-

Eddie straightens up and Waylon feels his husband's hands on his bum. The older man pulls so his ass is sticking in the air. His wife whines, cock straining and leaking into the soaked-

"Eddie-!"

"Oh my...looks like someone is impatient." Eddie says with a smile, nose delving deeper into the clothed crook of Waylon's ass. He inhales the arousing musk emanating in waves from his groin, humming in appreciation. With a tug, the wedding dress slides off Waylon whole, sinking onto the floor in a pile of silk and lace. The blonde gasps at his sudden nakedness, grasping onto the pillow beside him to cover his flushed cheeks.

He whimpers, hearing Eddie's sharp intake of breath.  _Just get on with it,_ Waylon begs in his mind, but he knows his husband won't ever stop admiring and worshipping his body like a fevered cultist. "Darling...you shouldn't have..." Eddie groans painfully. Waylon moans and pushes back into the kiss his husband plants on his ass cheek through the panties. 

"Ah-h..." Waylon thrusts his cock into thin air, wishing for relief. Eddie cups his cock, fingers slipping into the come-soaked underwear. The blonde cries out, grinding himself on the large hand. Eddie licks a stripe along the cavity between his cheeks before tearing the panties apart with his teeth. Waylon bites his lip, whimpers fueling Eddie's libido. The older man stares at his wife's clenching hole in a trance, only to blow on the pink flesh teasingly a moment later. His hand covers only the protruding head of Waylon's cock, squeezing and fondling the slit. 

"No-o, ah...just the ti-ip-?-no...aah...!" Waylon cries, eyes shutting tight. Eddie ignores his pleas and continues, coating his fingers with the gradually oozing semen from Waylon's cock. He uses one hand to cup his ass cheek, spreading the blonde wide open. His thumb presses against the pucker, threatening to slip inside Waylon's sex. Eddie slowly slides his thumb on the hole, smiling as Waylon moans and throws his head back in pleasure. 

A finger slides in, and as Waylon's ass swallows it up knuckle by knuckle he sobs in pleasure. Eddie's long finger is situated deep inside his ass, with one soft brush Eddie's fingertip finds the sponge-like protrusion in Waylon's sex. Waylon's body shoots straight up, mouth open in a cry. Eddie growls, caressing his wife's prostrate, drawing honey sweet weeps and cries from his mouth. Waylon moves with Eddie's thrusts, body swaying and knees buckling. Only one thing on his mind--release. 

Waylon's sex grows moist and soft with leakage, growing increasingly sensitive to every touch. Eddie fits another finger in, stretching Waylon wider. This time he plunges his fingers roughly in and out of Waylon's sex like he would with his cock when fucking. The blonde moans, hips snapping backwards, and Eddie stops thrusting. Peering behind, his wife sends him a pleading look. Eddie cocks his head, rubbing the tips of his fingers on the pink pucker suggestively. Waylon blushes and mewls softly before pushing himself onto Eddie's long fingers.

Eddie stares as Waylon's ass swallows his fingers inch by inch, disappearing into the sticky, hot cavern oozing transparent slime. His wife whimpers as he is achingly speared apart by his husband. He moans at the fullness, but it isn't enough. He needs something larger, he needs Eddie's cock.

"Please...haa..." Waylon begged, sinking himself onto Eddie's fingers again. "Please, I want...want your...mmh...!" Eddie curls his fingers, moving them around to touch Waylon's sweet spots. Waylon's thighs stiffen, the aching build-up of pressure taking over his body, and then-

" **Aah!** " Waylon cries, coming heavily onto their bed. Eddie catches him before he slumps down onto the pool of semen, pulling his fingers out. He crumples the soaked bed sheet and throws it to the floor, letting Waylon lie on the mattress. The blonde pants for breath, voice weak and wheezy. His ass throbs and clenches, aching for something to fill his sex up. His cock is soft and limp, yet his ass is pulsing uncomfortably. 

Eddie smiles at his worn-out wife, breathing heavily and bleary-eyed, covered in sweat and his own come. He brings his slime-covered fingers to his lips and sucks the fluids off, groaning. Waylon flushes at the erotic sight. His husband grins before unbuttoning his vest slowly, putting up a show for Waylon. The blonde looks away, cock stirring in arousal.

" **Look at me, darling.** " Eddie purrs. Waylon reluctantly turns his gaze to his husband, blushing furiously. "Watch me." Eddie whispers before undoing the last button on his white shirt. The fabric falls to the floor, and Eddie's chest is in full view. Waylon swallows and visibly his cock erects just a slight bit. Eddie smiles seductively, shrugging his clothes off. His toned and muscled body calls to Waylon in an animalistic and primal way. 

Eddie unzips his fly, kicking his trousers down to the ground. Waylon stares, drooling at the thick girth of his husband's cock, imprisoned behind his tight white briefs. Waylon blinks, hands tightening into fists on the bed.

"You'll catch bees with that honey of yours." Eddie murmurs, crawling onto the bed like a predator. He leans in and licks away the trail of saliva at the corner of Waylon's mouth. Waylon shivers, eyes concentrated on the way his husband's muscles flex and roll under his skin. His wedding veil is removed, messy blonde hair tumbling into his eyes.

Eddie traces gloved hands on his wife's stocking-clad legs, teasing the sensitive skin with just his fingernails. He grabs Waylon's legs and parts them. Waylon flushes red as Eddie thrusts his erection against his hole. With a grin, his husband presses his thumbs under his briefs, stretching them until-

_Snap._

His underwear comes undone. His cock is curved beautifully against his stomach, oozing thick white semen, the head moist and slippery with come, a thick vein protrudes from the underside, and Waylon gasps when Eddie presses against him. Eddie's cock is throbbing. The older man looks at his wife with dark, half-lidded eyes, tongue licking his lower lip.

Waylon is pulled forward slightly, and there is a small press against his ass. Eddie rubs the head of his cock on the pink pucker of his sex, lubricating the soft muscle even more with his pre-come. Waylon whimpers, his cock now semi hard. His stamina hadn't always been great, years of sex with Eddie didn't help either. Yet he could always take that one more round.

"Please, E-Eddie..." Waylon begs, weakly raising his hips up. "Take me..." Eddie smiles, then reaches for the bedside drawer. He looks at his wife in a slient question. Waylon shakes his head, blush deepening. He doesn't want a condom. He wants to feel his Eddie stretching him wide with his naked cock. Eddie smirks, arching downwards, elbows beside Waylon's so the blonde is caged between his body and the bed. Waylon moans softly when the luscious head of Eddie's cock presses the ring of pink muscle.

"I love you, darling..." Eddie whispers, trailing his nose down Waylon's cheek. Waylon smiles softly, curling his gloved arms around Eddie's neck. The older man pushes forward, the head of his cock sinks deliciously into Waylon. 

"Hnn-!" Waylon whimpers, jerking violently. He can feel Eddie, his beloved husband, spearing him apart, breaching his defenses like always. Eddie groans, head falling by Waylon's neck. Waylon moans in response, the fat cock inside splitting him into two. Eddie is wavering between rational sense to make slow love to Waylon and the raw primal desire to plunge and ravish his wife until he passes out. 

"So- _tight-_ " Eddie growls, shoving the thickest inch of his cock into Waylon's ass. Waylon gasps and pants, filled to the brim with his husband. Eddie meets his glazed eyes, then with a sudden snap in his demeanor, the older man pulls his cock out until the swollen head is pressing on Waylon's sex, and rams into him once again. Waylon cries out, a sharp jolt of pleasure echoing throughout his body, rendering his arms limp.

"Darling-" Eddie starts fucking him hard, teeth clenched as he feels Waylon's hot, tight sex clenching around his cock greedily again and again. Waylon sobs in ecstasy, hands clawing helplessly at his back. Every sharp, deep thrust of his husband's fat cock is like a plunge straight into his soul, filling his body with his love. Eddie pants and growls like an animal, hands wrapped tight with his wife's, hips snapping forward repeatedly, not stopping.

"Ed-Eddie-! Eddie! Aah-hh!" Waylon cries, the burn in his stomach and his ass blinding him. Eddie cups his ass cheeks, lifting him up so he can fuck him harder. He hits his prostrate this way, watching his husband's body buck up and twist from side to side in feral content. "No-not there-"

Eddie palms Waylon's cock, fingers digging into the flesh. He strokes the length, circling his thumb around the red tip and driving Waylon crazy. The older man growls, teeth clamping down around his wife's left nipple. Sinking into his flesh, blood pours from the wound into Eddie's mouth. Waylon shudders, hips rutting upwards into Eddie's thrusts and caresses. His vision is tinted red as his orgasm slowly rolls closer.

"Not all at once-hnn! T-too much... _aah_ -!" Waylon moans, reaching his high. Eddie grabs his cock, slamming into his sex, urging his release. "Eddie-! 'c-coming-!!!"

"Go on, darling." Eddie purrs, pumping his wrist in a blur around Waylon's cock. " _Come for me._ "

" **Hnn-ngh-!** " Waylon's body curves upwards against the bed, hands fisting in the dark bed sheets until they turn white, toes dig frantically inwards and two fresh tracks of tears trickle down his cheeks. One single ribbon of white shoots out from his cock, painting his chest and Eddie's hand with cream. Eddie groans quietly, barely holding back his orgasm with the tightness around his cock, threatening to make him come. 

"Nhh..." Waylon whimpers, body exhausted as he lies limp on the bed. He's come twice, and not even sure he can take another go. Eddie hadn't come yet. Eddie sucks off the come on his hand and nibbles on Waylon's stained chest. Waylon blushes, too weak to barely open his eyes. Eddie kisses him again, pulling his still erect cock out with a soft _pop_. His wife shudders once his ass becomes empty again. Eddie sucks on his tongue, making him drool, fingers wiping his tears away, closing around his neck where the bite wound is.

Gently, Eddie rubs his hard cock against Waylon's soft one. Waylon shudders uncontrollably, his sensitive cock accepting more unwanted stimulant. Eddie kisses him again, this time down his neck, around the wound, his chest, each of his nipples, his navel-

"Ah..." Waylon bucks up, moaning weakly. Eddie buries his nose in soft golden strands above his wife's groin, tongue darting out to taste the sweat on his skin. "Eddie..."

"You're so precious to me." Eddie whispers, lapping up the sticky beads of come on Waylon's cock. Waylon smiles dreamily, one gloved hand caressing his husband's hair. "Let me love you, yeah?" Waylon closes his eyes and nods. Eddie takes his cock into his mouth, swallowing the cream covering the flesh. Waylon's fingers pull painfully at Eddie's dark locks, he inhales shakily. Eddie releases his clean cock and moves to his sacs.

"Don't-" Waylon begs, Eddie glances at him once before obliging his wife's request, he moves down and bites his inner thigh. Tongue searching for any sign of arteries, he sinks his teeth into the salty skin.  Waylon bites his lip, trembling all over while Eddie licks the blood away and stares at his mark. Peppering kisses on his thighs, the older man slides a hand underneath his wife's leg and lifts it to his mouth. Staring straight into Waylon's eyes, Eddie clamps his teeth down on his big toe.

"Hh-!" Waylon flinches, eyes unmoving from Eddie's teeth. Once upon a time he'd worry that Eddie would bite his toe off, but that was a long time ago. Eddie grazes his toe, licking and sucking his toes until the silk stocking turns wet and transparent. Eddie nips the pads of his toes, nibbling his heel before turning to the other leg. Waylon is breathing hard, wheezes coming out from his throat as arousal pools in his stomach again. But he's just so tired-

 "Aah- _ss_...!" Waylon hissed, wincing. Teeth sinks into the skin above his stocking, but not biting. Eddie presses his tongue against his skin before hollowing his cheek out. He sucks the skin and swirls his tongue on the burning spot, hands holding down Waylon's quivering thighs. "No-" Waylon whimpers, cock jumping on his stomach, covering his mildly muscled abdomen with pearl white stripes.

Eddie bites on the love mark once he was done, pulling back to reveal the rough purplish red patch of skin. It is nothing compared to the bite on his opposite thigh but it will work the same if anyone tries to rape his Waylon. Waylon covers his face in embarassment. Eddie smirks before putting his legs on his shoulders, kissing his calf. The blonde is pulled until his crotch is inches away from his husband's mouth. He gasps.

"You smell so good, darling." Eddie purrs, pressing his nose against Waylon's balls. Tongue flicks on Waylon's clenching asshole, making the blonde keen and writhe. He parts his ass cheeks and without a second's hesitation licks the wrinkled skin there. Waylon moans into his palm, trying badly to escape from Eddie's prodding tongue. He does not succeed as the organ sinks into his sex.

"Ed-d _-hh_!" 

Eddie groans in his throat, eating his wife's ass with expert strokes of his tongue. A thick transparent fluid leaks out from Waylon's sex and coats Eddie's already wet tongue, making it even slicker. He grabs the blonde's cock and lazily pumps him. Being his third orgasm, Waylon cannot hold himself back, with another terrifying burst of pleasure in his groin he comes, toes curling before his legs dangle from his husband's shoulders weakly. Eddie pulls his tongue out and thrusts two semen-coated fingers immediately into Waylon's sex, scissoring him open again. He palms his own cock, releasing a shuddering breath before pulling Waylon into a sitting position. 

Waylon is panting, dazed as Eddie kisses him sweetly. He responds by letting the older man slip his tongue into his mouth. "Mm...Eddie...-ove you...I love you..."

"Hmm..." Eddie hums, hands sliding down his waist to his ass, cupping the globes. He positions his erect cock directly against the pink muscle of his sex, almost entering. Waylon gasps, clinging onto Eddie as a hand strokes the sensitive, soft pink head of his limp cock. Eddie lowers him, making his wife tremble in anticipation to be filled by his husband again, but slides the slick head of his cock along his ass teasingly.

"He-Hey...hnn!" Eddie smiles, silencing his wife with a caress of his palm on the tip of his cock. He pushes Waylon's messy blonde locks out from his eyes in a loving manner, then lifts the blonde up slightly before slowly lowering him on his cock. Waylon quivers, fingers shakily digging into Eddie's back as the thick head of his cock enters him slowly. With a lewd  _squelch_ Waylon's sex swallows the upper half of Eddie's cock. The blonde whimpers and shivers, in this position, Eddie's cock touches him in much deeper and intimate areas.

"Haa- _ah_ ~" Waylon moans, thighs quivering with the long cock spearing him open inside, touching so many of his sweet spots. Eddie's breathing is short and rough, dark blown eyes staring into Waylon's, daring him to look away. "Aah-ah-" The blonde cries, eyes forced close, spikes of pleasure shooting through his stomach and cock. Eddie seats him on his hard cock whole, groaning softly. 

"You feel so good...squeezing around my cock...so tight and hot..." Eddie murmurs, shuddering. He leans down and captures a swollen nipple into his mouth, holding Waylon still while his wife writhes. He needs his husband to move, to fill him up with his cock and seed and love. The blonde pulls Eddie's hair, whining softly as he shifts his hips. Eddie grabs his hips and thrusts upwards in a sudden jerk, causing a sob to spill from Waylon's lips. With that one thrust, his cock is pressing directly on his prostrate gland, stimulating it. Eddie suckles him, hips pushing upwards slowly, achingly. Waylon cries again, this time desperate.

"Please..." He weeps, head tossed back when his sex is deliciously riled up again with wet and sticky sounds. "Eddie...I need...I want it, please, more... **please**..." Waylon releases a choked sob, legs locking around Eddie's back. Eddie frees his nipple before sucking a harsh love mark onto his wife's chest. He moves his hip, sinking deep and hard but slow. "Please..."

Eddie raises his head, stomach clenching painfully when he sees Waylon stripped down to this beautiful and raw state. His eyes are blown and glazed with tears leaking out, cherry red lips parted, cheeks pink, nipples beaded and sensitive, skin marked with hickeys and bites and his soft cock leaking a steady strand of pre-come. He kisses his beloved wife, tugging his lower lip.

"I love you, my darling Waylon." Eddie whispers, Waylon closes his eyes. He cannot respond or request anymore, only accept the love his sweet husband gives him. Eddie rocks his cock upwards and rotates his hips, moaning quietly compared to his crying wife. He loves it like this, loves making love to Waylon,  _with_ Waylon. Loves his wife's torn cries and ragged sobs as he pushes him closer to his limit. He wraps his arms tightly around Waylon, not letting go anymore.

"...ha...aah! Eddie!" 

Eddie pants like a bull, sinking his teeth into Waylon's shoulder as he is reaching his limit. "Darling, darling I'm coming-!" Waylon clings tightly to Eddie, keening when a hand touches his oversensitive cock. "Eddie-aah! Ah-aaah!!!" They're bodies are linked as they release, crying each other's names. Eddie comes in Waylon's ass, filling him to the brim with thick and pungent semen. Waylon's come lands on their chests and on Eddie's hand, this time rough and heavier and somewhat uncontrolled and violent than any of his previous orgasms. His body spasms, legs shaking and eyes clenched tight. It takes the energy out of him, making him slump on Eddie like a rag.

The older man pants, absentmindedly caressing his wife's sweaty golden hair. He sighs in content, sucking come off his fingers. Eddie lifts his weak wife up and exits him, making Waylon tremble slightly. The blonde is spent and tired, drowsy eyes slipping unfocused from Eddie's limp cock to his eyes. He smiles very, very weakly. 

"I love...I love you..." Waylon mumbles. Eddie smiles, laying him down carefully on their bed. "I love you too my darling." He reaches to the neglected bottle of wine just as Waylon winces slightly. Eddie watches, transfixed as his asshole twitches and winks before semen rushes out. Waylon blushes. Eddie pours the wine into the crystal glass and feeds a sip to his wife. For some reason Waylon manages to recover some energy and drinks more rosé, this time from Eddie's mouth.

"Tired, darling?" Eddie teases, tickling his stomach.

"Hmm..." Waylon giggles softly, catching his hands. "Happy anniversary sweetheart."

"Happy anniversary darling."

Waylon closes his eyes, smile on his face.

"I promised you dessert, didn't I?" 

Waylon laughs, letting Eddie pull him to the bathroom. "Shower first."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"Me too."


End file.
